


Сейрин победит

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Porn With Plot, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: «Сэйрин победит», - шепчет Киеши ему на ухо, и у Ханамии сносит крышу от этих слов.





	Сейрин победит

У Ханамии очень мягкие губы и очень жадный рот. Он всегда борется за первенство. Стремится подавить, уничтожить, словно каждый поцелуй это целое противостояние на баскетбольном поле.  
«Сэйрин победит», - шепчет Киеши ему на ухо, и у Ханамии сносит крышу от этих слов. Он вырывается, царапается, кусается, как дикий зверь, но неизменно проигрывает Киеши.  
Его рукам, глядящим горячую, влажную от пота кожу. Его языку, который способен заставить Ханамию вытворять немыслимое.  
Вот и сейчас - Ханамия стонет пошло и надрывно, когда Киеши широким мазком проводит языком по запястью.  
\- Да черт тебя задери! Хватит уже этих нежностей! - Ханамия отталкивает, но не сильно и почти неуверенно. На самом деле «эти нежности» нужны ему чуть ли не больше, чем Киеши.  
Ханамия, отдающий инициативу с боем, любит, когда его ласкают медленно, растягивая удовольствие. Хотя и шипит каждый раз, как кобра, готовая вот-вот плюнуть ядом.  
Киеши улыбается этому, но не собирается ничего говорить Ханамии. Что-то подсказывает, что лучше пусть тот и дальше остается в спокойном неведении в отношении самого себя. Киеши все устраивает и так, ведь тело под ним говорит гораздо больше слов.

Киеши уже не может вспомнить, когда они сошлись и при каких обстоятельствах это случилось.   
Ханамия ворвался в его жизнь яростным вихрем из язвительных насмешек, колючих подначек и огненной страсти.  
За короткий срок Ханамия приучил Киеши думать только о себе, ждать только себя, хотеть...  
И нельзя сказать, что Киеши это не нравилось. Он увлекся, пытаясь обуздать опасную стихию, которой был Ханамия Макото.

\- Сэйрин победит, - Киеши смеется, видя как расширяются зрачки напротив.  
\- Заткнись, сука!  
В такие моменты Ханамия опасен, но Киеши не страшно. Он быстро закрывает этот волнующий грязный рот поцелуем. Только так можно заставить Ханамию замолчать. И стонать, когда их языки - горячие и скользкие, сталкиваются друг с другом.  
Ярость Ханамии - это его страсть.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - шипит прямо в поцелуй.  
Ненависть - его любовь.  
\- Что б ты провалился, - в волосы Киеши вплетаются сильные пальцы.  
А злость - это его нежность.  
Но Киеши тактично молчит об этом. И все продолжается.


End file.
